Notice Me
by shayne malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy has an admirer who sings to him in their 7th Year Yule Ball. DracoOC. oneshot. Completed...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (especially Draco Malfoy). I'm just borrowing him and other characters from the books for just a little while. Thank you to J.K. Rowling, the creator/author of the Harry Potter books, for making the books. A lot of people love them, me included. This is a one shot about a Hogwarts student (Me ) and her crush. The lyrics is from the Disney movie; Pixel Perfect. The song is Notice Me by the Zetta Bytes.

**_NOTICE ME…  
_**by shaynemalfoy

The time passes by so quickly that it is now a few days before the Yule Ball. Shayne, a Ravenclaw, being in her 7th Year is looking forward to it, knowing that this could be very well the last time that she could show her long time crush her feelings.

The boy in question doesn't even know that she likes him. She didn't know if he knows that she even existed. She sighed. She kept on walking towards the Great Hall.

Then there he his, with his slicked-backed blonde hair, confident attitude and beautiful blue-gray eyes. Tormenting Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

A crowd has also formed around them. Watching and waiting what would happen. This was an everyday occurrence. But like the other days, she didn't look at anybody else but him… Draco Malfoy.

She knew that she didn't have a chance to be even noticed but him. She watched him smile… more like a smirk but to her it was as close to a smile that she could see. How she wished that he could smile at her even just once.

He kept on teasing the Gryffindor Trio until Professor Snape arrived and sent all of them to the Great Hall.

She sighed again. Suddenly Draco Malfoy turned to her. She stilled, wondering. He was walking towards her. She was rooted to where she stood. Then he walked passed her. She forgot… the doors to the Great Hall were behind her. She berated herself for being such an idiot.

Before she can even go inside the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore appeared beside her and asked if he could talk to her.

They talked about the Yule Ball. They lacked entertainment and Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be much more memorable if student participated in the entertainment. He said that he accidentally heard her singing and asked if she could sing at the Yule Ball.

Seeing that she didn't have a date for the Ball. She accepted, thinking of the song she wrote for her long time crush. This will be the final year she would probably the last time she would see Draco. It was the perfect opportunity.

She can't wait for the Yule Ball.

Days passed and tonight was the Ball. She bought an expensive robe in ebony black trimmed with silver. The silver in the robe looked like stars. She knew that the robe is expensive but she wanted to leave a good impression to everyone at the Ball, especially to him. Underneath the robe was a black Imperial gown (Think Princess Serenity of Sailor Moon's gown, only in black and silver). She wore matching shoes. She put her short brown hair in a bun with some hair framing her face making her look beautiful and way too innocent for her own good. She wore simple make-up that made her look like a fairy princess.

This was the first time that she ever tried to look good here in the Wizarding world. Growing up as an orphan in the Muggle world was tough and it humbled her. She learned to work at a young age to provide for herself. Then when she was 10 she learned that she was good with computers. People called her a genius and this line of work made her a very rich girl. As rich as she maybe, she didn't believe in wasting money.

Everyone had already left for the Ball. She waited five minutes then she exited the Ravenclaw dorms with her guitar. She went towards the back door of the Great Hall.

There she saw Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore who looked bewildered at how she looked.

To Professor Snape, she looked very much like his dead mother that he suddenly remembered his missing daughter. His daughter would be her age, he thought. He complemented her on how she looked and made her blush. They didn't notice that Professor Dumbledore left.

Then they heard Professor Dumbledore introduce Shayne.

She went into the Great Hall and everyone there was surprised at how she looked. She looked around and then she spotted Draco sitting down, drinking pumpkin juice.

Shayne sat on the stool in front the make shift stage.

"This is a song I wrote for someone special… I hope you all like it…" She said. "The song's title is Notice Me…." The she began strumming the cords on her guitar. Then she sang,

"_**Here's a story of a girl,**_

**_Livin' in a lonely world,_**

**_She also had a secret crush,_**

**_A little boy who talks too much…_**

**_And I'm standing in the crowd,_**

**_And when you smile I check you out,_**

**_But you don't even know my name,_**

**_You're too busy playing games…_**

**_And I want you to know,_**

_**If you lose your way,**_

**_I won't let you go…_**

_**CHORUS**_

**_If I cut my hair,_**

**_If I change my clothes,_**

_**Will you notice me?**_

**_If I bite my lip,_**

**_If I say hello,_**

_**Will you notice me?**_

**_What's it gonna take for you to see,_**

**_To get you to notice me…_**

The crowd began dancing to her song. Unknown to her, most of the people there knew who she liked, judging by the lyrics of the song. She wasn't as invisible as she actually thought she was. They wondered how someone as nice as her could like a jerk like him, then they remembered the saying that love is blind. They guessed that this was one of those cases.

Draco Malfoy looked at the Ravenclaw girl singing on stage as he fingered the red rose in his hand. He always noticed her. How couldn't he? She had this light that seemed to drew him closer to her and he thought that it would be better if he pretended that she didn't exist. She's too pure and nice to be Slytherin material. But this didn't stop him to feel things that he wasn't supposed to feel. Knowing that she liked him too wasn't doing him any good either.

This has to end. He can't go on pretending that this wasn't happening. It's time to finally do something about this.

**_Got your head up in the clouds,_**

**_Tell me when you're coming down,_**

**_I don't mean to sink your ship,_**

**_It's not about the scholarship,_**

**_And all my friends who follow you,_**

**_They tell you things that,_**

**_Just ain't true,_**

**_I'm the girl you haven't seen,_**

**_I'm the one you really need…_**

Shayne saw Draco looking at her and couldn't help herself blushing. She hoped that he'd like the song.

**_And oh, don't get me wrong,_**

**_You better make your move,_**

**_Before the moments gone…_**

_**CHORUS**_

**_If I cut my hair,_**

**_If I change my clothes,_**

_**Will you notice me?**_

**_If I bite my lip,_**

**_If I say hello,_**

_**Will you notice me?**_

**_What's it gonna take for you to see,_**

**_To get you to notice me…_**

**_I'm not like the rest,_**

**_I just don't care if you're the best,_**

**_You see it's all the same to me,_**

**_Just be who you are with me,_**

**_Oh, it's all the same to me…_**

**_And oh, don't get me wrong,_**

**_You better make your move,_**

**_Before the moments gone…_**

_**CHORUS**_

**_If I cut my hair,_**

**_If I change my clothes,_**

_**Will you notice me?**_

**_If I bite my lip,_**

**_If I say hello,_**

_**Will you notice me?**_

**_What's it gonna take for you to see,_**

**_To get you to notice me,_**

**_To get you to notice me…_**

After she sang the song and the last cords of the song ended. Applause filled the room.

Blushing, she bowed to the crowd and left. She left her guitar with Professor Snape who said he'd take care of it and that she should have fun. She was puzzled at his change of behavior but she hugged him and thanked him nonetheless.

She went outside to the lake. The moon was full and she can't help admiring it. She loved nights like this with the moon so full that it eases her soul.

Then she heard rustling. She turned around and surprised at who she saw standing there.

There stood the man she loved since 1st Year. The man who hunted her dreams.

They stood there just looking at each other. He walked towards her. When he was right in front of her, he handed her a red rose. She looked at him questioningly. Then suddenly, his right hand wrapped around her waist and his other hand cupped her head as he gave her an earth shattering kiss.

She could feel her knees get weak that she dropped the rose. She tangled her right hand in his hair, messing it in the process; and laying her other hand on the arm around her.

She was receiving her first kiss from the only man she ever loved. They kissed for what seemed like hours. When they came up for air, he looked at her in the eye. She understood. No need for words. They knew what the other is feeling, no need for pretenses.

He picked up the rose that she dropped and lead her to the Ball. Before they enter the Hall, he kissed her gently, his eyes held a promise of forever. She smiled at him and he gave her a true smile.

It's time to stop pretending, and to start living.

She took his offered arm and entered the Hall. Knowing that her waiting has finally ended, she went with him whole heartedly.

Now she knew… he did notice her. She just didn't know it.

The End.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. I hope you understand the thing with Snape. I always thought that it would be a good thing if Snape did have a daughter and that Draco does have a heart. Can you blame me? Draco is just too cute for his own good. Well, I hope you like this fic.


End file.
